Lynn Loud
Lynn Loud is a character controlled by Meme Supreme. This wiki page contains the information that she has created for Lynn. Headcanon Insert headcannon here. Age 13 Three Positive Traits # Loyal from years and years of sports teams (and also having such an enormous family) # Never gives up! Lynn always fights for what she believes in! # Willing to adjust to fit the situation! She has played every conceivable position in almost every sport, so she can always change to fit the position! Three Negative Traits # She has a crazy bad temper and, although she doesn’t like to hurt people, she sometimes does without thinking. # She doesn’t know when to quit, and will often push herself to breaking and beyond. # She isn’t too great at being emotionally open, often masking her feelings with jokes or smiles and hiding herself away when she can’t. 8 Years Later Information 8 years later, Lynn is working for a sporting outlet and struggling with drug problems. Name Lynn Mortimer Loud Jr. Age 13 Appearance Lynn had a rather dramatic change in appearance; at age 15, she cut all her hair off, having grown tired of constantly pulling it back into a ponytail. Lynn is also missing her left canine tooth, and her top front tooth is chipped, both results of sports injuries. Speaking of sports, they’ve kept Lynn tanned, toned, and covered in freckles. Due to multiple surgeries for her sports-related injuries, Lynn is covered in scars and bumps. She has yet to pierce her ears like the other older girls (and now most of the younger ones), because she doesn’t think it’s necessary. She also hasn’t given up on her sports jerseys and red shorts, but now she wears sneakers instead of cleats and sometimes swaps her shorts for jeans. The biggest change to her appearance - besides her hair and teeth, of course - is that Lynn now has a large, pink scar across her left cheek, running from her temple to nearly her lip. She obtained this scar in college when she was at a house party that got busted by the cops; being on an athletic scholarship, Lynn couldn’t risk getting in trouble, and had drunkenly tried to escape. She tried to vault a fence and cause her sneaker on it, vaulting her forward into the sharp metal. She received 20 stitches and has a permanent, rather nasty scar. The thing that’s changed the least? Her height. Lynn is still the same height she was at 13. Current Residence 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Occupation Full time clerk at Sports Spectacular. Background After lazing at home for a couple years post-high school, Lynn decided to take up Michigan State on their offer of an athletic scholarship. Lynn went to school to play any sport she could, while also maintaining a C average. But college wasn’t really all that great for Lynn, who started to realize that perhaps Luna had been onto something. Lynn had smoked with Luna before, and she drank in high school, so it was an easy transition in college when the football team invited her to a celebratory party after their fifth win. Lynn spent the night drinking, partying, and showing off - this was the party that gave her the scar on her face. That didn’t stop Lynn, and she continued to go to parties and live it up. She cut classes to sleep in, and really only left her room to go to practice and games now. In addition, Lynn grew addicted to pain killers; they were supposed to stop her scar from hurting as it healed, but Lynn loved the way they made her feel, like Luna would say, “far out”. She never went anywhere without her stash, but that was another thing that nobody knew about, and especially not her family. And she didn’t intend for them to ever find out. But then she got the call; her parents had died. She was barely sober when she heard the news, but she got in her rickety car and immediately sped back home, not caring how many red lights she’d gone through. Lynn had to see her sisters and Lincoln; did Luna know?; was anybody else hurt? A million more questions buzzed in her foggy mind, but Lynn knew she had to be there for her family. They needed her. On one sharp turn, Lynn’s backpack fell over in the passenger seat, and she heard the pill bottles inside rattle. They needed her, and she needed them. Extra Facts * Lynn still has a really bad temper, but she’s working on it. Being addicted isn’t helping, because if she doesnt get her fix when she needs it, she gets really irritable. * She called her family every day when she was in college. * She bullied her way into the football team in college, but they love her. * Lynn doesnt like to talk about it, but she has really bad night terrors. Because of that, she doesn’t sleep often. * She is closest to Luna and Lana, but loves everyone the same. * She is hella gay. Category:Characters